18 The Second Coming
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to 18 Unbound. How she had been roped into watching these two little saiyan monsters was beyond her. What she didn't know was she has more than she is bargained for when an unexpected arrival comes crashing down into the planet.


_Just how in the hell did i get roped into this again!?_

It was supposed to be a simple day. A peaceful day. In fact every single one of her days has been just that. Sometimes she would adventure out to the city scoping out some new clothing line that has made its way into one of her favorite clothing stores. Sometimes she would just have a lay in catching some rays by the river bank. But this was anything but peaceful. No this was her own personal hell. Kids! Did she someday picture herself with one? Possibly? She could picture a little blonde girl that resembles herself perfectly holding her hand walking through a park. A little bit of herself and a little bit of saiyan blood within her. But if this is what she had to look forward too then maybe she didn't want kids. At least not kids like this.

Goten and Trunks. The two menaces. These evil little saiyans that the moment they were born have been nothing but trouble. Since the moment Goten had first floated up out of his baby chair. Since the moment the little saiyan brat had turned super saiyan in one of his little training sessions with Chi-Chi. Ever since the moment Trunks started to get mouthy remaining her perfectly well that he is indeed Vegeta's son and she has never forgotten since. These two little saiyan menaces that she was in charge of watching for the day. How it happened she was still unsure of. It was all a blur. Somehow she had been roped into watching these two little monsters while Chi-Chi and Bulma have a day out in the city.

_Now where have those brats wandered off too!?_

And there was the problem. They had somehow escaped. Escaped her line of sight. Had somehow wandered off the premises without her noticing. She had to admit. It had been quite impressive. No one has ever escaped her. No one has ever surprised her like this. Has never angered her quite as much as these two young saiyans have.

_And once I find them, they are going to wish they were never born!_

But unlucky for them that she has a clear advantage on her side. They may be able to hide their faces. Sneak away far off into the distance but they can't hide their energy levels. At least not yet. She could only shutter when that day comes. Then a new nightmare would begin. But for now she could breath easy. Could just follow after their energy trail as she soars through the air at blazing speed towards the energy sources. These faint energy sources that have somehow made their way towards the mountains. Towards a familaur village hidden deep below. A village that she has visited once or twice with Gohan. And she had a good idea what these little saiyans were going there for.

A village that comes into view rather quickly as she descends down from the air causing many to look up towards her with awe. Some with shock. Even some with lust but they didn't matter. She was used to the looks by now. Besides she is already taken for the foreseeable future. But those very few share a common trait along with the others. She simply ignores them as her teal eyes scan the crowd looking for any traces of black hair. Scans for any traces of silver hair. And when she doesn't find them in sight? The cold look of fury that comes across Android 18's face causes every single villager to take several steps back praying that she doesn't turn to look their way. Some that simply scatter away when she turns and silently makes her way forward through the village with a look of pure determination in her eyes. A gesture that continues as she silently makes her way through the village heading directly for one hut. A rather large hut located at the very end of the village. This hut that she can feel these two little runts have come to hold up in. But not for long. When she gets there, perhaps it will be their final resting place. She was still undecided. Though she might be able to perhaps convince her boyfriend….

But for now though she would settle for a look. A simple look of fear. Oh she can picture the look across their faces now. Picture their eyes snapping up to meet her own. Picture the look of fear appear when realization kicks in that they've been caught. And that look? That look just makes her lips twitch upward as she approaches the hut. As she slowly emerges inside and looks around finding her two charges at a table with a couple of empty bowls already piled up while they work on a couple others at lighting fast speed causing a couple of villagers to gather around them looking their way with mixed reactions. A crowd that she pays no mind to as she silently approaches the table. As she approaches and comes to a stop on the other side of the table before she clears her throat causing their motions to come to a complete halt. Cause for Trunks's hand to go still on his glass. Cause for Goten's fork to come to a sudden halt causing a few strands of noodles to slip off and land back down on his plate. Cause for their eyes in unison to slowly look upwards before they leap up in shock when they see her. When they see her eyes staring daggers into them with a forced smile that just promises pain and torture later that just causes Trunks to gulp his throat nerviously while Goten falls back off his seat with a yelp hitting the dirt with a thud.

* * *

" Oww,oww,oww!"

Ah it's like music to her ears. The sound of their screams. These little monster's screams. Such a noise that she could listen to all day. Unfortunately for them, this may not be the case for either of them as she continues to pull them through the air by their ears. A fitting punishment she thought. It was either this or she would let the energy balls fly. Though she still hasn't ruled that out yet. Espically towards the youngest saiyan as he squirms around in her hold kicking and screaming bloody murder. The one that she knew if she was to get her way one day she would call her little brother in law. Maybe that is why her grip around his ear is a tad bit stronger than the other's? She would have to ponder about this later.

" Owww! Come on 18! We said we were sorry!"

Letting out an unlady like snort snapping her head to glance over towards Trunks with a glare that instantly silences the young saiyan shaking her head slowly Android 18 turns her head back forward.

" Sorry huh? Oh you'll be sorry alright. Sorry that you were ever born!"

Sharing a quick look with Goten gulping his throat with a quick nod towards Android 18's way seeing that his silent message is received suddenly Trunks's eyes go wide as saucers when he sees Goten putting on the water works. These loud cries that forces Android 18 to come to a stop and look his way with her facial features softening very slightly. Just enough for Goten to slip free from her grip and reach up to wipe his eyes as crocodile tears trickle down his cheeks.

" But,but we didn't mean to worry you. Honest! We just wanted to pick you up a present."

Out of all of the things that could have come out of his mouth. Out of all of the excuses he could have made up this one leaves her speechless. Leaves her staring at the young saiyan in nothing but shock. And her face shows it. Shows it by how her mouth drops open slightly before it snaps closed as her eyes turn into suspicion.

" Present?"

Without looking up nodding his head slowly Goten continues to rub away at his eyes as tears continue to trickle down his cheeks.

" Uh huh. Gohan said that one day you're going to be my big sister. Said that when he gets older he's going to buy you a shiny rock and i just thought that we could help him. He told me that his happiest moment was the moment he met you and i just thought ..."

Unable to mutter a single word opening and closing her mouth a few times as she watches Goten reach into his pant's pocket without having a chance to react Android 18's eyes go wide when she sees him pull out a red stone out of his pocket and extend it out to her without lifting up his eyes. A stone that just makes her eyes widen as she sees her reflection perfectly being directed back her way. A stone that she instantly recognized. There was no doubt about it. This is a ruby. A gemstone that just sparkles back at her. A gemstone that leaves her completely speechless. A gemstone that she takes gently into her hand and stares down at with her eyes only widening further by the second. Widening until she looks back towards Goten and reaches down laying her hand down on his shoulder sending a small smile his way the moment his eyes lift up.

" You got this ...for me?"

Receiving nothing but a silent nod feeling her smile widening reaching down gently Android 18 wipes away his tears with her free hand.

" That is very sweet of you. Uncharacteristically sweet but sweet nonetheless."

Smiling up slyly causing her to let out a small laugh suddenly as he feels her hand coming up to ruffle his hair instantly Goten lets out a laugh as his hand reaches back to scratch the back of his neck while Trunks breathes a sigh in relief just behind them. A small moment of peace that is suddenly broken up when a thunderous crash coming from nearby echoes through the air. A crash that draws everyone's attention. A crash off into the distance where a large dust cloud could be seen forming high above in the air. This sudden event that puts Android 18 on high alert as she stares at the scene. Stares through the dust cloud that makes its way through the area curiosity of a gust of wind that blows the cloud freely causing her blonde hair to be flown back with the breeze. Hair that she simply tucks behind behind her ear before her eyes widen. Whatever the crash was. It left something behind. An energy source. A rather large energy source. An energy source that seems to be getting bigger by the second. So big that she gets in front of Goten thrusting the gemstone into his chest in the process while her eyes remain trained to the ground.

" Get out of here. Both of you."

Sharing a quick look with Trunks in unison nodding his head just as he turns his head back towards her with a retort suddenly Goten jumps back in shock when Android 18 snaps her head to look over her shoulder with a cold look that just makes a cold chill run up and down his spine.

" Now!"

Gulping his throat glancing over towards Trunks seeing a nervous look across his face biting his lower lip with a nod slowly Goten turns around and floats a small distance away.

" Let's go Trunks."

" But!?"

Instantly feeling a pair of eyes watching him nervously turning his head as he finds himself under Android 18's cold stare gulping his throat nodding his head furiously without needing to be told twice Trunks shoots off in the opposite direction. Shoots off only to be followed a few seconds after by Goten that pays Android 18 one last glance before disappearing off in the distance. Feeling her young charges's energy signatures disappearing further and further away for a split second a rather pleased look comes across Android 18's face before it vanishes into an emotionless look as she descends down from the air heading in the direction of the crash. As she descends down through the dust with her eyes focused on down below.

_This energy signature? I've never felt anything quite like it before._

She has felt stronger. She had no doubt about that. Nobody is stronger than Gohan. Never has been and never will be but this energy signature? She doesn't recognize it. Whoever this may be is a newcomer. Is someone that has never paid this planet a visit. This she was sure of but who? Who is this and why does the signature feel oddly familiar? As though it is coming from a….

Suddenly as her eyes go slightly wide that is when it hits her. The familiar feeling. She knows what it is. Whoever this is down there they have saiyan blood within them. She would know. Thanks to Dr Gero and her past history she would be able to point out an saiyan from a witness line. But who? Who is this right now? This man that she sees emerging out of some kind of pod. A rather large man whose eyes are unfocused. Are just staring straight ahead as she descends down a good distance away from him.

_Only one way to find out._

Keeping her eyes focused on his face without moving a single muscle as she watches his head turn to look her way keeping her face blank of any sort of emotion suddenly as she feels his energy level start to rise up Android 18 raises an eyebrow in question. A look that completely vanishes when in a flash this golden aura suddenly surrounds the large saiyan.

_Another saiyan? A super saiyan to boot? You don't see that everyday. Alright scratch that. Unless you're me anyways. Wait? The only other saiyan left is left besides the ones occupying this planet is…._

And just like that it all comes together. All the pieces of this mysterious puzzle come together. This large saiyan. She knows just who he is now. A saiyan that The Z Fighters had once faced off against. Had once been lured into a trap with this saiyan being the ultimate adversary standing across from them. A saiyan that had taken the combined efforts of Goku,Gohan,Vegeta,Trunks,Krillin and Piccolo to defeat. A saiyan that she could not take lightly. Even if she wanted to. She could remember her first battle against Vegeta like it was yesterday. Still remember how confident he was. How cocky he had. How arrogant he had been brushing her off with the mindset that being a super saiyan made him invincible. Oh how she loved wiping the arrogant smirk off from his face. But this one. This so called legendary super saiyan. She had a feeling this one isn't arrogant. No by the look that she sees in his eyes this isn't the case. No all she sees is something new. Something she has never seen before. Madness. Complete utter madness. Madness that is proven when he starts to laugh. This almost sinister laugh that just makes her tilt her head in interest just watching this super saiyan in silence. A sickening laugh that makes a look of disgust come across her face.

_What a freak!_

But she doesn't have any more time to ponder when he quickly dashes forward towards her like a rocket. Dashes forward with his right hand extended with an energy ball ready. A green energy ball that is thrusted forward at her making her deflect the nuisance with ease off to the side sending it crashing into a nearby cliff causing a loud explosion to erupt that sends thousands of pieces of broken stones through the air in all directions. A now open palm that reaches out towards her that she avoids with a simple side step before rearing back she drives her right knee hard into Broly's chest causing a mouthful of spit to fly out of his mouth as his eyes go wide. She observations had been right. He may be powerful. More powerful than some of The Z Fighters inhabiting the planet but he has a glaring weakness. He is only a mere super saiyan. A saiyan that can be dealt with. A super saiyan that doesn't stand a chance against her with she grabs a fistful of his hair and rears back to drive her right knee once again back into his stomach before she changes course landing a clean shot into his jaw causing his head to snap upright. Cause for him to stumble back but not for long when she forms a blue energy ball in her left hand and sends it soaring forward connecting into his chest sending him soaring backwards and crashing through a nearby cliff with a tremendous crash.

Lowering her hand down to her side letting out a snicker reaching up to tuck a loose piece of her blonde hair behind her ear turning to look away from the cliff just as she looks back up towards the sky intending to fly off suddenly the sound of a loud explosion erupting causes Android 18 to pause. Cause for her to turn her head back slightly finding the cliff nowhere in sight. Instead only he remains. The twisted saiyan that looks her way with a sinister smile. A smile that she had to admit is creeping her out a little bit. A smile that she can't help but stare at before within a blink of an eye he disappears. Disappears only to reappear when she feels his right hand coming to grasp her throat until before she knows it she feels herself being dragged across the dirt at high speed only to be thrust forward into a nearby mountain like a dart causing a thunderous crash to echo through the air upon impact. A crash that is followed by an explosion one after another when green energy balls come crashing into her chest through the opening. Energy balls that are like mere mosquito bites to her as she rises to her feet. These energy balls that cease after a few seconds allowing her time to look down. And when she does her eyes go wide as saucers. Her shirt completely torn in a few places showing a glimpse of her chest. Her black tights torn in a few places by her thighs. Her blue jacket torn at the ends. Things that just make her eyes narrow dangerously by the second as her hands clutch into fists by her sides. That is until a stone cold glare comes across her face when a sickening laugh echoes through the air. That damn sickening laugh that makes her snap her head up towards the opening before with ease she extends her arms out and unleashes a massive energy blast out of each hand turning the mountain that she is in into nothing but a memory. Into nothing but dust leaving her hovering in the air staring down towards this insane saiyan. This twisted saiyan that continues to laugh making her left eye twitch before she dashes forward in hot pursuit.

* * *

Whistling happily to himself landing down just outside of the hut repositioning his backpack's strap back over his shoulder making a beeline towards the front door just as his hand comes to grasp the handle suddenly Gohan's hand comes to a stop when he notices something out of the corner of his eye. Notices a glimpse of black and blue. Something that makes him turn away from the door and make his way around the hut finding a clothesline up. A clothesline with a couple articles of clothing already hanging off. His girlfriend's clothing. Something that isn't out of the ordinary. He knew she has come to have shopping adventures from time to time but what he sees makes his eyes go wide. Her usual attire torn. Some shredded in a few unique areas. Some that look as though someone or something had burned a hole through them. Much like her blue jacket that he comes to inspect finding a few holes punched through it.

" Well you don't see that everyday."

Releasing the jacket allowing it to flow freely with the wind across the clothesline making his way around the hut and inside walking through the kitchen that is suspiciously quiet and through the hut towards his room finding the door already closed very quietly Gohan slowly opens the door before his eyes widen slightly and a small grin comes across his face when he finds his girlfriend laying in their shared bed reading a magazine in nothing but a matching set of blue and black panties.

" So honey? How was your day?"


End file.
